Caught
by fabraysus
Summary: Azula wants to keep her reputation of being the evil princess as long as she can. Unfortunately, Ty Lee makes this hard. *Cover Image isn't mine!*
1. Mai

Mai liked rainstorms. The sky would get dark, and it was nice and cool. Fire Nation was always too hot. Azula had teased Mai that she only liked rainstorms because they were gloomy, like the assassin herself. Mai had retorted with the fact that Azula didn't like anything, so she should shut up. Mai liked the fact that her and the princess could argue easily, without anything getting physical. The banter was good for their friendship, the two believed. Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai were in Azula's bedroom, forced to be inside because the rainstorm turned into a full on thunderstorm. Ty Lee was whimpering whenever a flash of lightning lit up the room, and thunder boomed.

"Its just a storm," Mai muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Its still scary…lightning kills people." Ty Lee whispered, gripping her small blanket. Mai closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be getting any sleep but deciding to try anyway.

"Zula…" Ty Lee whispered.

"What, Ty Lee?" Azula growled, opening one eye.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared." Ty Lee pouted cutely up at the princess. Azula glanced to Mai, seeing the girl was asleep. Or so she thought.

"…Fine. But tell no one of this in the morning." Azula shifted over as Ty Lee crawled in her bed, snuggling under the blankets and wrapping her arms around the princess' waist. Azula tentatively put one arm around Ty Lee, which caused the acrobat to smile widely.

"I bet I'd sleep better with a kiss." Ty Lee said.

Azula smirked. "Of course you would." With that, she pressed her lips to Ty Lee's.

Mai couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to peek just to make sure, but was afraid of getting caught. It was so hard to not smirk and blow her cover. Azula, the big bad prodigy, was a complete _softie_ for the circus freak. After hearing nothing, Mai opened one eye slightly. Well, that was a sight. Azula must've instructed Ty Lee to bite the pillow to not make sounds; otherwise the girl would've been very loud with what Azula was doing. Mai quickly closed her eye, sighing inwardly. Of course they'd have sex when she's in the room. _Of course._

The next morning, Mai was up at dawn when Azula usually awoke. The two looked at each other, before Mai smirked at Azula. Azula glared.

"What?" Azula asked. "If you have something to say, spit it out."

"If I was scared of thunderstorms, would you cuddle and kiss me in bed Azula?" Mai mocked. "Or is that only a privilege your circus freak girlfriend gets?"

"Wha—" Azula sputtered. "First of all, I was just helping her because she was scared and needed to learn weakness is not an option in this friendship and secondly she is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Mhm. You're rambling, princess." Mai smirked. "You guys are cute. Best couple, better than me and Zuko."

"Mai, I will have you charged for treason!" Azula snarled, her cheeks bright red, which only made Mai smirk wider.


	2. Zuko

**Thank you for reviewing and favoriting! It means so much, and it makes me so happy that people enjoy this :)**

Zuko was walking down the hall, sighing. Being fire lord was so stressful sometimes. Not to mention how some people hated his guts. His father was a million times worse, why did the people hate him!? It just wasn't fair. And whenever he complained to Mai, she'd roll her eyes and say she didn't care. An amazing wife he had. He didn't bother complaining to his sister, because she just called him "an angsty child who doesn't deserve the crown". Zuko sneered at the ground in remembrance of that comment. Why did he make his sister his advisor again anyway?

"Ow…" A very girly voice said in a room down the hall. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Be quiet." Zuko quickly recognized this as his sister and nearly fumed. If she was torturing people _again_ —

"B-but it hurts, 'Zula…" The voice said, sniffling.

"I told you not to do cart wheels in the roads by the bar. What do you do Ty Lee?" Azula accused.

"I…did cartwheels in the roads by the bar…" Ty Lee murmured, whimpering. Zuko peered into the room, blinking. Azula was on the floor, a medical kit next to her. Ty Lee was across from Azula, holding her palms out. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was biting her lip to try to ease the pain. Azula was carefully pulling out shards of glass that were in Ty Lee's palms.

"You could've gotten seriously injured. What if you happened to miss and land on the glass on your face?" Azula asked, not looking Ty Lee in the eye.

"Azula, I'm not an amateur." Ty Lee said, though she smiled. "I'm happy you care, though—"

"I never said I care I just meant stuff happens sometimes." Azula said quickly. "You may be good but everyone makes mistakes."

"Except you." Ty Lee said, smiling wider.

"Of course, I never make mistakes. I'm glad you understand this, as some people don't." Azula wiped Ty Lee's hands off, putting band-aids on the bigger wounds in her hands. "The glass is all out. You can thank me later at night, for I am the reason you are not dying of infectious glass."

Ty Lee kissed her cheek softly with a giggle. "Thanks, 'Zula."

Azula's cheeks turned a slight pink at that, causing Zuko to smirk.

"I didn't know you became a healer, Azula." Zuko said in a teasing tone. Ty Lee screamed in surprise, while Azula just jumped, before glaring harshly at her brother.

"Zuzu, it's impolite to sneak up on people. How sad would it have been if I had struck you down with lightning, and been forced to be the new fire lord." Azula smirked at him. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Would you keep Mai as fire lady?" He asked.

"Maybe. Just to piss off your spirit." Azula shrugged lightly.

"You wouldn't make me fire lady? But I'm your girl—" Ty Lee started to protest.

"Yes. You are my girl. Ha ha." Azula laughed loudly, causing Zuko to cringe.

"You don't have to hide it, Azula. Everyone in the four nations knows how head over heels you are for Ty Lee." Zuko grinned.

"Leave, Zuzu."

"I mean, who else spends time to carefully remove glass and disinfect their partners hand unless they're in love?"

"I said _leave_."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you cried when Ty Lee stepped onto the glass shards—"

Azula held up two fingers to Zuko, glaring as she shot lightning, just barely missing him. "Next time my shot will be right through the heart." She said through grit teeth.

"I'll see you tomorrow…when you advise my stuff…" Zuko said, speed walking out.


	3. Suki and Sokka

"Why are you friends with such peasants?" Azula whispered to Ty Lee, which caused Suki to roll her eyes with a sigh. The princess was just as bitchy as she was when she was fourteen. Suki didn't know what Ty Lee was talking about when she said Azula had "changed". Sokka seemed to like Azula, Suki didn't know _how_ or _why_. Either he was seeing something Suki didn't, or he was a gross pervert who wanted to see two hot girls make out. Suki sneered at the thought. She didn't know what was worse: Sokka wanting to see two girls together, or her mentally acknowledging that she found Azula attractive.

"So Azula, you can bend lightning right?" Sokka asked, stuffing his face with food.

"Yes, barbari—" Azula started, before seeing the look Ty Lee gave her. "Sokka." She corrected herself. "I'm sure you've seen me do it, so why you felt the need to ask—"

"I guess that's why Ty Lee described kissing you in one word," Sokka grinned, and Suki prepared herself not to groan. " _electrifying_." Sokka whispered dramatically, causing Ty Lee to giggle loudly as she pushed his shoulder playfully.

Azula did not find it humorous at all. That was the worst pun she had heard in her life, Azula knew for a fact she could make better ones. But, seeing that it made Ty Lee laugh, Azula supposed she'd play along. She forced a smile on her face. "Ha. Ha. That was the best joke I've ever heard." She said convincingly, because Sokka's eyes lit up, and Ty Lee shot her one of her smiles. Azula smiled back at Ty Lee, the acrobat squeezing her hand to show her appreciation that Azula was _trying_ to get along with her friends.

Suki was surprised. She could see that Azula clearly didn't find the joke funny at all, neither did Suki if she was honest but she laughed for her boyfriends ego, and yet, the princess pretended to enjoy it. Wow. Suki smiled to herself. Maybe Azula did change in different ways…

"I'll be right back," Azula said, standing up. "I'm going to go get more food."

"Sorry I ate it all…" Sokka laughed.

"It's…fine, you are a guest in my home." Azula gave a small smile, walking to the kitchen.

"I'll go help her." Suki said, following after the princess.

"I don't need help," Azula told Suki.

"I didn't come here to help you. So, when's the wedding?" Suki asked.

Azula choked, staring at the other woman in surprise. "E-excuse me?"

"You two have been dating for how long?" Suki asked.

"We were on and off when fourteen because she betrayed me, but then after a year—" Azula started.

"A long ass time." Suki said, to make a long story short. "So when are you going to marry her?"

"I won't. We already act like we're married, I don't need to have a bunch of people I hate all in one room just for us to kiss once." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Ty Lee would want a marriage. So better get proposing, princess." Suki smirked.

"You're uninvited from the wedding we're not having." Azula glared at the girl, who simply laughed. "Open your mouth one more time and your ass is being thrown out of the palace."

"Ty Lee would invite me, first of all, so sorry that you can't get rid of me. Also, you'd make Ty Lee very upset if you threw me out and we all know you aim to make her the happiest she can be." Suki smirked wider when Azula turned an uncharacteristic shade of red in the face.

"I do not! Just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean I aim to please her! I'm the princess, _she's_ the one aiming to please _me_!" Azula yelled.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night, Azula." Suki grinned.

Azula counted to ten in her head and controlled her breathing. It took every fiber of her being to not light the Kyoshi warrior on fire.

"I still don't like you," Suki started, Azula laughing.

"And I'm your biggest fan," Azula interrupting sarcastically with her signature smirk.

"But Ty Lee really loves you. And no matter how much you deny it, you love her too. And you laughed at one of Sokka's puns just to make Ty Lee happy, so I tolerate you. Don't make me regret this." Suki warned.

Azula rolled her eyes. "The joke was bad." Was all she said before taking a tray of food back to the sitting room and handing it to Sokka, already knowing he'd eat all of it. Sokka grinned at Azula, trying to fist bump her but she ignored it and sat next to Ty Lee, putting her arm around the acrobat, which caused Ty Lee to cuddle up to her side with a smile.

Suki smiled herself. Maybe Azula wasn't as evil and sinister as she thought.


End file.
